denied
by wolverinelover
Summary: skye and ward have known eachother for a while now and they are finally faced with the chose to deny there relationship or to give in to the temptation and be denied by there team(rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

ARTHORS NOTE:I'M A REALLY BIG AGENTS OF SHEILD FAN AND ONCE THEY LOCKED UP WARD I WAS SO COUGHT OFF GAURD I THOUGHT WARD AND SKYE FOR SURE SO HERES MY LITTLE FANTASY OF THE WAY THE SHOW SHOULD HAVE GONE

"Where the hell is coulson when you need him! said agent Grant Ward he said.

He's working on it, ward, He not going to be here in point 5 seconds said Skye.

as they both tried to create a barrier between them and the Hydra super soldiers because their guns had no affect

This barrier will only hold at the most 7 minutes ,So if Coulson not here in 5 were jumping said Ward

You do realize we have no safe landing spot right, so no matter where or what we land on it all means no more Skye and Ward said Skye

Which one would you have the guarantee that your going to die or just a guess said Ward ,no longer wanting to continue the conversation, as he went to the other side of the roof to scan the area for any potential landing spot if it came down to jumping off the roof of a 12 story building

If it does come down to jumping i could always use like a cover or something said Skye trying to lighten the mood

First of all Skye that stuff only happens in the world you live in,call loony toon land second say you could do that where would you get a cover on top of a hotel building said Ward his eye twitching a little

Sorry just trying to help she said annoyed with his frustration.

Well you're doing a hell of a job said Ward.

You know for a professional, you sure have a boat load of attitude said Skye

Well I'm sorry that being shot 4 times already gives me an attitude! said Ward

You were shot she said with concern in her voice, while walking over to the side of the roof were he was and seeing he was shot in his shoulder, hip ,sternum and forearm.

Just a few bullet wounds said Ward as he collapsed

WARD yelled sky

as he put his head in her lap and felt for a heart beat and pulse

Oh god what do i do said Skye as she started to panic.

Coulson ward is down with four bullet wounds and we only have 4 more minutes till our barrier breaks said Skye though her ear piece

What Wards been shot said Fitz.

Fitz where's Coulson.

About ten minutes away from you said Fitz.

We don't have ten minutes and I don't know what to do, and then there's the super soldiers trying to kill us, said Skye

Ok tell me your surroundings said Fitz

Um there's these big white trucks parked in front, there's two dumpsters on the side, and there's a tiny balcony about half way down said Skye

Um let me see, ok going for the truck would possibly kill you, so if you chose to jump with Ward, stand at a sixty degree angle and tilt wards body weight to the left side of you and when you jump make sure you bent your knees said Fitz

Thanks but what about Ward he's barely breathing said Skye

Theres nothing you can do about ward right now, and you have 10 point 5 seconds until that barrier breaks said Fitz

Ok I'm going to do this I'm gonna jump said Skye talking to her self as she lifted Wards arm around her neck

If we live your going on a diet buddy she said

as she jumped holding Ward by the arm and began to noticed she wasn't falling

Oh my god it took you long enough said Skye as her and an an unconscious Ward fell into the ship

Sorry me and may got a little side tract said Coulson

What do you mean side tract

They almost found the bus we had to ice a good one-third of hydra best agents, but you know that cut off one head another one takes its place carp said Coulson

Speaking of which ward is down he was shot 4 times and then collapsed out of no were, so it must be something major, were is May said Skye

She piloting the plane take Ward to the first aid room that's the best we have for him right now, I'll send May down to check him out said Coulson

Ok said Skye

as she through Wards arm over her shoulder and took him to the first aid room, after a few times of failed attempts she finally got him on the table and check for a pulse again but this time didn't feel one and then she check for a heart beat and didn't feel that either.

she once again started to panic yelling Coulson name as she gave him 30 chest compression and still didn't hear a heart beat, so she did it again and still didn't hear a heart beat and just as she was about to give up because it was well over five minutes without him breathing,

He started to cough and he sat up because his head was throbbing and before he could say anything Skye intertwined his lips with hers and wrapped her hands around his neck and Ward wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer trying to ignore the pain surging through his body and Skye's hands finding a comfortable spot on his chest both lost in each other

Don't ever do that to me again Skye moaned into his mouth

they almost jump out of their skin at the sound of someone clearing there throat behind them as they both separated as far as possible from each other

I see were interrupting said Coulson

And that Wards not that hurt said May

both knowing that they broke one of the top rules no physical contact what so ever on the bus unless it was training but they weren't on the bus, but of course neither of them were going to bring it up

No Ward was really hurt his heart stop beating and everything and i guess i got a little to happy and said Skye as she was cut off

No it wasn't Skye fault she save me from going into shock ,and potentially dying and i want to thank her the proper way, but I guess I got a little carried away said Ward

Well what ever just happened don't let it happen again said Coulson

as he left the room

are you ready to feel pain agent Ward said May as she held up some wire pliers

Skye sat outside the door as may ask her to do she was reading a magazine ,when she hear an agonizing scream.

she quickly push the door to the first aid room open to see agent May pulling out the bullet that had went through Wards forearm

You thinks this hurts, just wait tell we get to the in your sternum said May

STOP yelled Skye

with an angry look on her face, as she snatched the pliers out her hand

What is your problem said may

Can't you see you're hurting him I know ward and he doesn't react and less it really, really hurts said Skye

Do you wants the bullets out or not said May

I can name five different ways to get a bullet out and none of them hurt said Skye

Fine you do it said May not in the mood to deal with Skye

You didn't have to do that said Ward

Well couldn't let her keep hurting you when there is a smarter way to do it said Skye

Well im thankful and all but how are you going to get them out said Ward

I have know idea said Skye

Just go for it said Ward

Uh no I am not about to stick a dirty pair of pliers in your skin so you can get an infection said Skye

as she got some spray that will numb the area and sprayed it on his bullet wounds

Ok your going to have to lose the clothes said Skye

Why said Ward

Because you were shot through your clothes and besides I don't mean all the clothes said Skye

Ward nodded and discarded everything down to his boxers

Skye worked on his hip first because it would be the hardest to get out and she was right there was a smarter way of doing it because he didn't feel a thing and before he knew it all the bullets had been taken out of him

Ok were done I suggest you take it easy you wouldn't want to faint again Skye joked

Ward smirked

I'm serious Ward there's only so many times one person can be shot and i don't want to lose you,- she said

looking into his eyes

(realize what she just said and how personal she made it she needed to say something to fix that and not creep him out or scare him away)

We all do said Skye

I think the others could care less about what I do, how I do it, and how much i get hurt said Ward

That's not true Ward I didn't know if you've notice but we all piggy back off of you you're a great mentor for future agents I know I look up to you said Skye

Skye with everything that's been happening with me taking a bullet every other mission and with you being shot and almost dying I think it's safe to say this said Ward

Say what Ward asked Skye

**OK** so this is the first chapter of my version of agents of shield and let me just say ward doesn't turn evil in my fanfic please review and tell me what you think ward should tell skye i read and respect


	2. Chapter 2 intervention

**ARTHORS NOTE ok this is chapter two enjoy so sorry it took me this long to update,busy with alot of crap.**

"Skye I wanted to let you know that, i've been in a relationship with Simmons" said Ward in a low voice.

"What" said Skye in disbelief.

"I'm in a relationship with jemma" said Ward once again but this time he said it a little louder.

the silents felt like it had gone on for eternity, but in realty it was only about 2 minutes.

"Um so...how long have you two been together" said Skye.

"Ever since she tryed to jump out the bus" said Ward looking to the ground.

"Oh so um...have you slept with her" said Skye with her voice starting to crack.

There was another silents.

Then Ward cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Yes".

"Why didn't you tell me" said Skye.

Ward could hear the raw hurt and sadness in her voice.

"Because...I didn't think you wanted to know" said Ward.

"Of coarse I wanted to know Ward, were you just trying to lead me on" said Skye look straight into his eyes.

"No..no I wasn't trying to lead you on I was just-"said Ward before he was cut off.

"You mean you were sleeping with May at the same time that you were sleeping with simmons" said Skye.

"Well when I was sleeping with May me and Jemma desided not to put a lable on our relationship so thats why i was find with whatever you call what her and Fitz were doing, and she was ok with me and May" said Ward.

"Was she find with the way you absolutely played me" said Skye

And Ward saw what he was sure was a tear fall down her face.

"Skye I wasn't playing you I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything" said Ward in the softest tone she had every heared him use

"So what were you trying to do Ward" said Skye

"I was trying to let go" said Ward

"What''

"I really "was into you" sort- to-say and then that whole thing with your boyfriend Miles, I just felt like that was a direct hit to me" said Ward

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Ward" said Skye

"If you had told me that then I proablely wouldn't have believed you" said Ward

"I didn't know why but it hurt "bad", and I need to get over it and stop acting like your really close guy friend ,and start acting like your s.o, so I found an easy why to get you off my mind" said Ward feeling guilty about how he treated Skye

"So you thought that you could try to get back at me by sleeping with May and Simmons, well I don't know what twisted world you live in Ward but in this one that only makes it worse"said Skye trying to hide the hurt and betrayal she was feeling, but not doing a very good jod of it as she saw the concern on his face, not even noticing when she had started crying.

"I'm not trying to hurt you when I say this I'm only trying to put things in prospective, we never were together Skye we were just awkward friends" said Ward trying his best not to hurt her feelings

"Yeah your right Ward you did put things in prospective, maybe I'll go sleep with Fitz or Tripp or maybe even Coulson" said Skye as she was about to storm out the door, but stopped.

"We may not have been together Ward but you weren't that far apart either" and with said she left a shocked Ward alone in the room.

She went down to coulson's office.

"Did you know about this" said Skye.

"Know about what" said Coulson as innocently as he could.

"You know what i'm talking about Coulson" said Skye.

"I'm not about to lie to you Skye but I don't think it's right to tell you whats going on in Wards personal life" said Coulson.

Skye gave him the saddest puppy dog eye's she could muster.

"Ok fine, just stop with the eyes" said Coulson.

"It started a while ago as just flirting as you kids call I thought it was just a fling then I noticed that it started to get a little more serious, I knew the whole time I just wanted to see how long it would take them to tell me they were breaking one of the top rules on my bus" said Coulson.

"I know me and ward were never together so why do I feel so betrayed so played and toyed with" said Skye.

"Well you have become very close and attached to Ward so you are at times protective of him, that and the fact the he was kind of leading you on" said Coulson.

"I know thats what I told him, he said he wasn't trying to but I still believe I had the right to know" said Skye.

"I don't know Skye there's work life and then there's personal life and you don't bring you personal life to work" said Coulson.

"Well he's already broken that rule" said Skye.

"Yeah true, well i'm gonna go check on May she seemed a little upset" said Coulson.

"Ok i'm gonna go see what Fitz is up to" said Skye as they both parted ways.

"Hey Fitz" said Skye.

"Oh thank god your not dead" said Fitz as he pulled Skye into a tight hug.

"No i'm not Fitz now if you don't mind I can't breath" said Skye.

"Oh sorry" said Fitz as he let her go.

"So...what you workin" on said Skye.

"I'm just looking over old files and inventions" said Fitz moving his hands over the holographic screen.

"Oh thats pretty boring" said Skye

"More than you know, but someone's gotta do it since Simmons is always disappearing "said Fitz as he continued his work

Skye thought about that for a second he honestly didn't know she should have exspect this from Ward but not from Simmons Fitz was her best friend and she was keeping this big of a secret from him and leaving him to do all the work while she was messing around with Ward, and that was wrong.

"Fitz there's something you should know and I know i'm totally out of place(have no right) for telling you this but I think you deserve nothing more then the truth" said Skye.

"What" said Fitz with a funny look on his face.

"Simmons and Ward are a thing" said Skye

"a thing?"said Fitz not understanding what she mean't.

"Yeah a thing you know, like a couple" said Skye

Fitz began to laugh(hard).

"What" said Skye

"It's just Ward and Simmons Skye thats just unrealistic there not a thing" said Fitz

"They are Ward told me" said Skye

"Then you must have been punked because Ward and Simmons are not together" said Fitz

"Oh yeah then were is Simmons right now" said Skye crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not quiet sure right now...but I can asure you she's not with Ward" said Fitz.

"Your in denial" said Skye.

''Well look who's talking I see the way your always staring at Ward'' said Fitz.

"I don't not stare at Ward" said Skye.

"Do so and you know it" said fitz.

"Oh yeah lets not talk about you and Simmons whatever you guys got going on" said Skye.

"Oh please" said Fitz.

And with that a war broke out with two going back and forth as Simmons and Ward walked in.

"Hey Fitz and Skye" said Simmons.

"Don't hey Fitz and Skye us" said Fitz.

"Yeah we know your little secret" said Skye.

"My secret"...said Simmons nervously before getting cut off by Fitz.

"Yes your secret, how could you do that to us" Simmons said Fitz.

"Do what" said Simmons.

"We know your with Ward" said Skye.

There was an awkward silence Ward not even saying a word it took about two minutes before Simmons spoke up.

"Skye i'm sorry I"...said Simmons before she was cut off .

"Don't sorry Skye me you knew I had a thing for Ward I told you I liked and you went behind my back I know your soically deprived but thats not what friends do" said Skye to upset to be embarrassed because she said she like Ward right in front of his face.

"I know and that was wrong of me and"...said simmon as Skye cut her off once more.

"Yeah it was, you now Simmons I thought you were nice but you can be one hell of a bitc"...said Skye before Ward cut her off

"Ok I think everyone needs to cool off a little" said Ward

"No Ward I think everyone is perfectly warm!" said Fitz with anger in his voice.

"Fitz what does that even mean" said Ward.

"It means you stole my girl" said Fitz.

"I can't steal what was never yours" said Ward very annoyed with the conversation.

"Hey you can't talk to Fitz like that" said Skye.

As that started another arguement.

And when it came close to Ward getting slaped by Skye they heard someone clear there throat behind them.

"I believe I've had enough of that" said Coulson

"sorry" said everyone

"Well this is the team, team this is Lance hunter" said Coulson

**well I hope you like this chapter I had to add lance in there, there has to be at least one funny person well anyway please review and tell me what you think I read and respect them all.**


	3. never enough

**ARTHORS NOTE ****ok this is chapter 3 **

"What a hell of a team you have here Coulson" said Hunter.

"There normally not this annoying,

make yourself at home Hunter i'm sure they'll love to show you the place" said Coulson as he left for his office.

Everyone stood there in silence for awhile until Skye spoke up.

"Hi i'm Skye" she said as politely as she could.

"Nice to meet you Skye, I like that name by the way" said Hunter holding out his hand.

Skye took his hand but instead of shaking it, he kissed her knuckle, she saw Ward roll his eyes and that made her feel pretty good.

"So what do you do"said Hunter.

Skye gave him a funny look.

" I mean't for the team" sand Hunter.

"Oh, I can hack into almost any computer, tracking,or cellular system in the world, not trying to brag or anything" said Skye.

"Well thats kind of impressive" said Hunter.

"Someone sounds disappointed" said Skye.

"Well what is hacking good for, there's not much you can do but be on a computer all day wasting your life so why would you do that when you can get some real action out on the field with the rest of the team" said Hunter.

"Trust me I get my fair share of action" said Skye.

"Well if thats your definition of it were all entitled to our own appeniton" said Hunter.

"Hello my name is Jemma Simmoms" said Simmons trying to break the awkward silents.

"Hi miss Jemma" said Hunter.

"You can call me Simmons, and this is Fitz and thats Ward" said Simmons.

Hunter shook Fitz's hand but Ward was to stuburn to exsept his hand shake til both Simmons and Skye gave him a death glare.

"So what am I supposed to be doing" said Hunter.

"Well i'm pretty sure Fitz and Simmons need help with there files and crap" said Skye.

"Ok I can do that" said Hunter until he went over and saw the staked of papers that were about two-feet high.

And as Skye left the room all she heard was"OH CRAP".

(LATER THAT DAY)

Skye felt like she need to burn of some steam since she had a total out burst on Simmons and still was upset, so she wraped her knockles in tape and went down stairs to workout.

As she started to approach the bottom of the stairs she could heard the someone else had the same idea as her, she came down to the point were she could see over the rail and saw Ward attacking the punching bag, she watched him move carefully as he hit the punching bag with so much force that she saw the sweat bounce off his body and at the same time he was so focused, she found herself being very turned on even if she wanted to slap him in the face for not telling her about Simmons she couldn't help how she felt.

So she besided to make her self known.

"Someone having a rough day" she said to try to spark a conversation as she came down the stair.

"You have no idea" said Ward as he continued to punch the bag.

"I was going to come down here and give it a try but you beat me to it" said Skye pointing to the punching bag.

"No, be my guess, you wanting to work without being ask to that is some what of a miracle" said Ward claping his hands together.

"Ha ha very funny, now make your self useful and show me how to do this" said Skye.

"Ok, now it's pretty simple you just line your hands up with were you want to hit and you punch with your lower body helping you so you can have good force" said Ward demonstrating it for her.

"Ok I think I got it" she said as she hit it and it barley moved.

"See that happened because you did it wrong" said Ward as he steped behind her and took her wrist in his hand and put them up to her forehead and helped her hit it the right way.

"Thats all you have to do just make sure your legs are correct to" he said as Skye hit the bag again this time by herself.

"See that wasn't so hard you just really sucked at it at first, I am a great teacher" said Ward.

"No your just really cocky" said Skye.

"Look who's talking".

"I am not cocky" said Skye.

"Well you are over confident" said Ward.

Then she punched him in the arm playfully.

And he looked straght into her eyes he could still see how hurt she was from when he told her adout him and Simmons.

"You alright" said Ward.

"Yeah i'm fine why" she said.

Ward found he could no longer control himself as he took her face in his hands and firmly kissed her.

Skye's eye shot wide open, she was shocked and at the same time love the feeling of his lips on hers as her eyes slowly closed.

Ward quickly back her into a car the happen to be lola, Coulson's red hovercapable 1969 chevrolet corvette (that he said no one could touch,) he gentally placed her on the hood of the car.

Skye broke the kiss and looked up at him at that moment he could feel his palms sweating like crazy.

Then he felt a sign of relief when she started to unzip his jacket.

when the zipper was all the way down he through the jacket to the side and repeated the action to her's and through that to the side, he could tell Skye was nervous he just didn't know for what reason she had definitely done this before, maybe it was the fact that they were out in the open on Coulson's car.

All those thoughts left when Skye reattched her lips to his.

Skye made her way down his jaw line to his neck and as she did so Ward lefted her shirt above her head.

Ward with a hungry look in his eyes need desperately to be dominate, so he gentilly but at the same time forcefully pushed Skye on her back, she gasped at how cold it was.

Ward made circle with his tongue around her navel which made her moan and kissed her up to her neck and when found her pulse point he sucked on it making moan even louder.

the last thing he wanted to do was get cought but he was to in-the-mement to notice that you could hear her moans echoing thoughout the whole plane.

She griped the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head exsposing the strong slim muscle underneath then she began to work on his belt and when she sucessfully undid it she unbotton his jeans also.

"Are you trying to out do me" said Ward playfully.

"No just try to move it along" said Skye.

"But why would I do that when I could torture you for a few more minutes" said Ward.

But before Skye could answer he attacked her lips again and as he did so he started to gride his hips against hers.

She started to moan and breathe faster and so did Ward so he went faster and Skye let out a muffled scream and as she approched her peak Ward stop she looked up at him confused and all he said was.

"Not yet".

and with that he sat up and broght her with him and undid her bra and removed it from her skin and then got to his knees and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs and did the same with his pants and got back on his knees and spreaded her legs a little.

Skye bit her lip with the feeling of pleasure and embarrassment as he slid her underwear down then onto the floor.

He stood up and took in the sight before him then he slid her feather up the hood and kissed the valley in between her chest, down her stomach until her reach the only part he hadn't touched, he kissed the outer part of her thighs first and made his way to her center.

Skye gasp when she felt his warm tongue in between her legs and he continued the action and she moan loud then her breathe hitched in her throut she was so close but once again Ward stopped.

"You weren't kidding about torture were" she said in a breathy tone.

"Nop" Said Ward.

As he removed his boxers and layed back on top of her.

And looked in her eyes.

"Are you sure" said Ward.

Skye nodded and he thrusted into her so hard it made the car vibrate.

she screamed as she felt a mix of pain and pleasure as he repeated the action.

They both were panting "hard", Ward wonder how they hadn't been cought already how much noice they had been making.

Skye was almost sure she would pass out from how good Ward felt and then what Skye thought was impossible happened, he started to go faster.

"Don't stop...Please...Don't stop" was all skye could musted before Ward went even fast insuring that he had no intention of stopping.

Ward was saying something under his breath that skye couldn't make out.

"Ward" was all she said before she arched her back and climaxed.

Ward couldn't take it anymore.

"god Skye" he yelled before collapsed onto her.

Both of them were still panting neither of them could move, neither of them wanted to move.

When there breathing claimed down Ward was the first to speak.

"Wow, imagin if Coulson found out we ha sex on his car" he said rolling off of her.

"I'm pretty sure he would never look at lola the same again" said Skye.

They both laughed.

"We should problably get dressed before we get cought" said Ward.

"I wonder how we didn't get cought in the first place" said Skye.

"Yeah you were making so much noice" said Ward

"Was not".

"Was so".

She pushed Ward off the car.

"Ouch" said Ward.

Skye just smiled and began to but her clothes on.

When they were both fully clothed they just staired at each other.

"Well I guess I should go take a shower" said Ward rudding the back of his head as he walked up the stairs.

"Ward" said Skye.

"Yeah".

"This doesn't change anything does it?" said Skye with saddness in her voice.

Ward staired at her for a while then finally answered.

"No".


	4. healing begins

(A WEEK LATER)

It was around 2:00 pm and Skye was sitting in her bunk, she was had become acustom to spending most of her day in there.

Ever since her and Ward "did it" he's been avoiding and ignoring her, she didn't know what she had did wrong but the awkward silents between them was killing her so she just stayed in her bunk most of the time.

She could think of a thousand reasons she should have stopped it when she had the chance, he was with Simmons, he's her S.O, he was never the long term relationship type, and the one that hurt the most is that he would never feel the same way as she felt about him.

But all those thoughts were set a side when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it, and to her disappointment it was only Coulson.

"May I come in" said Coulson

"um...yeah" said Skye even though she wanted to be alone she always could use the company.

"We really need to make these things bigger" said Coulson as he squoze through the door.

"So what brings you here A.C" said Skye

"I've just began to noticed that you've been acting a little off lately, is everything ok" said Coulson

"Yeah i'm fine, just a lot on my mind thats all" said Skye wanting to tell him everything that happened but knew she couldn't.

"Well since your ok we need you down stair, you haven't done any real work in a whole week and were going to have to fix that" said Coulson knowing Skye was hidding something from him.

But he desided to wait till she was ready to talk about whatever it was.

He left the bunk closing the door behind him.

**(A LITTLE LATER THAT DAY)**

Skye waited a little bit longer before she came out her bunk.

She knew if it was something important Ward would be down there too.

She finally made her way out her bunk and down the stair.

Fitz was the first person who saw her.

"Skye, just the person we need" said Fitz looking at a computer sceen.

"Need for what" said Skye casually walking pass Ward.

"You see the sector me and Simmons used to work in has a lot of our information and files that we need now, but the problem is they say we can't have it back because it's now concitered classified" said Fitz

"Ok I can get it for you, but I need file names" said Skye.

As Fitz was talking his voice started to fade in Skye's head when she felt Ward's eyes glued to her.

Of corse she loved that she cought his attention, but with the situation that had been going on between them it made her feel a little umcomfortable.

"Skye are you even listening" said Fitz.

"Yeah...yeah" said Skye as she bounced back to reality.

"Just write them down" she said as she went to find a seat away from everybody.

She sat in one of the stools at the bar and opened the laptop and started to upload Fitzsimmons work onto a hard drive when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Ward standing behind her.

"What" Skye said dryly.

"I was just coming to see if you were ok" said Ward.

"Yeah I can crack the system on my own..." said Skye before she was cut off.

"Thats not what I mean't, Skye"

She knew What he really mean't and the truth was, she wasn't ok, but she'd never tell him that.

"I'm fine Ward" said Skye looking him directly in the eye.

"No your not...Skye, I'm a specialist I can tell when your lying"

It was true you'd be lucky if you could get a surprise birthday party pass Ward.

"Am I supposed to be fine Ward, one second your being gentel and caring and nice to me, then the next your ignoring me like I don't exist" she yelled.

He didn't even flich.

"Did you even love Simmons" She said with hurt in her voice.

He didn't say anything.

"Did you feel anything when we slept together" her voice started to crack.

He still didn't say anything he was trying to look anywhere but at her.

She hopped off the stool a pick up the laptop and when she tryed the walk past him he gradded her arm.

"Let me go Ward" she said as she turned her head to him with tears running down her face.

He dragged her to his bunk never letting go of her arm.

When try were there he opened the door and pushed her on the bed and turned around to lock the door.

"Ward what are you..." said Skye as she was cut off when Ward firmly placed his lips on her's.

He slowly leaned her back on the bed and she telted her head to deepen the kiss.

And then he suddenly pulled back.

"I've felt something since the day we brought you in Skye" said Ward looking deep into her eyes.

"Don't you mean kidnapped" Skye joked.

"I didn't kidnapp you" said Ward

"You put a bag over my head... it sounds like kidnapping to me"

He laugh, something Skye didn't know he could do.

"Well I better get back down there" said Ward

"Ok but come see me tonight" said Skye.

And Ward kissed her one last time and got off of her and they both departed from the room.

Skye was walking down the hall to get her hard drive from her room when she saw May

"Hey Skye" said May

"Yeah" said Skye a little more cheery then normal.

"What were you doing in Ward's bunk" said May.

"Oh Crap" said Skye in her head.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT I COULDN'T BRAINSTROM FOR NOTHIN AND I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF INSTERATION FOR THIS CHAPTER SO...YEAH THAT WAS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH BUT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER EARILY SINCE THIS CHAPTER SUCKED PLEASE REVEIW GOOD OR BAD I READ AND RESPECT THEM ALL :)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LONGER AND MAKE MORE SINCE BUT DON'T BET YOUR MITTENS ON IT(I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK MEANS:)**


	5. the beginning of a horrible end

**ARTHOR'S NOTE:ok guys i'm so so sorry i've been our for almost the whole holiday season and i feel so bad, but yet and still this is a really short chapter so i'm sorry again i just need to brainstorm.**

"What" said Skye pretending like she didn't hear the question.

"What were you doing in Ward's bunk" said May firmly repeating herself.

"Oh I was just um...looking for my hard drive" said Skye.

"Why would your hard drive be in Wards room".

"Because I...needed him to check it out for me so I thought i might have left it in that..I mean there" she said rubbing the back of her head giving herself props for coming up with a lie so quick, but slapping herself in the head for how shaky her voice was.

"I think you and Ward need to keep your stuff out of each other bunks" said May as she walk pass Skye.

She could since a hint of jealousy in her voice which gave Skye some kind of satisfaction.

When May walked away Skye let out a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding, relieved that no one found out to soon.

She walked to her room and got her hard drive and headed back down stairs.

When she got all the file work done for Fitz she decided to relax on the coach but as soon as she sat down hunter was right beside her.

"Um...may I help you" said Skye.

"Yes you may you see nobody has shown me around this place".

"And it just so happened that i'm the only one doing nothing so I guess I could do it" said Skye getting off the coach .

"This is the lab, the bar, parking slash gym" she said as they made there way around downstairs.

Then they went upstairs.

"This is coulson's office, Simmons bunk, Fitz's bunk, and this is my bunk".

"Oh...I'm planning on spending plenty of time in there if i'm lucky" said hunter.

Skye smirk.

"Good thing your not" she said walking pass him.

"And right here that's Ward's bunk".

"I thought robots didn't sleep" said hunter.

She laughed.

"Thats the same thing I said my first night here" said Skye walking him back downstairs.

"So thats the whole place" said hunter.

"Basicly, so now you can unpack in your bunk" said Skye.

"And how am I suppose to fit anything in that box you call a room"said Hunter

"Trust me, if you don't want anything thrown out the window you'll find a way"said Skye sitting back on the coach.

**(LATER AT NIGHT IN SKYE'S BUNK)**

Skye layed on her bed relaxed while Ward was on top of her going to work on her neck.

"Ward...ah...do you ever think about...what it would be like if...we didn't hide our relationship" said Skye as she moaned.

"Sometimes" Ward mummble into her neck sending chills down her spine.

"Just...like not having to hide anything...like from Simmons or anybody" she said.

"I try not to think of it as hiding anything you just don't bring your personal life to work and besides what me and you are doing is our business we have a right not to tell anyone" said Ward.

"What if Simmons finds out"

"Then that will be delt with then not now" he said

"I know but just what if she dose..." said Skye before she was cut off.

"Ok, your not into this" said Ward as he got off of the bed.

"What".

"Your tired and you want to talk, that's the exact opposite of what i wanna do right now " he said as he put on his shirt began buttoning it up .

"I only want to do what you wanna do" said Skye.

Ward smirked.

"Goodnight Skye" he said before he kissed her one the forehead and left the room.

**I told you this was a really short chapter(I know i deserve a slap in the head) but please review good or bad i read and respect them all and i hope you had a merry christmas and a very happy new year**


End file.
